little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (version 3)
"Poor child." Coconuts said. Wendy looked up from crying. She saw Coconuts and Bokkun. They were swimming around Wendy like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Bokkun added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, Coconuts and Bokkun. "She has a very serious problem." said Coconuts, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Bokkun said, as he followed close behind. The two robots circled around her. "But there is something." Coconuts lit up. He and Bokkun grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Wendy stopped crying and saw the two robots. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Bokkun said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Coconuts added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Bokkun declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he took off her hairband to brush her hair before setting the hairband back on her head. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Coconuts and Bokkun said together. Bokkun started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Coconuts finished. Wendy shook her head. "I don't understand." "Her Majesty has great powers." Bokkun said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Wendy was surprised. "Queen Grimhilde?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Coconuts smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Peter. "It was only a suggestion." Bokkun said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Wendy's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Wendy back in tears. Her heart ached to see Peter once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the robots nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Coconuts and Bokkun stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, John, Michael, and Julien were waiting for Wendy to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Michael couldn't help but cry as he and John knew that Wendy was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Wendy." sobbed Michael. "Life can be so cruel." said John. Julien wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Wendy would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Julien eying the two robots. "Wendy, where are you going?" asked the lemur, "Wendy, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Queen Grimhilde." Wendy told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Julien's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Wendy, no!" Julien gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my father?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden lemur and hurried after the two robots. John and Michael swam up and looked at Julien as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Wendy, Coconuts, and Bokkun in hot pursuit, fearful that Wendy would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction